


The Pet Store Window

by abstractconcept



Series: Pet Shop [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, D/s, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Filth, Harry might be read as underage but it's not stated, I think it's kind of puppy play anyway, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, NC-17, Oh, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Voyeurism, dirtybadwrong, it is SO NC-17, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractconcept/pseuds/abstractconcept
Summary: Remus passes a pet store on his way home.A very dirty little PWP in which Harry Potter is the puppy in the window.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For andreth_47! :D  
> Beta: The wonderful alliekatgal, and all further mistakes are my own.

Remus walked down the steps of the train platform, rubbing his hands together briskly. It was a cold evening, all the colder since Mackelroy had kept him late. It did no good to be angry with his boss; beggars couldn’t be choosers.  
  
At least Remus didn’t have far to go—both a blessing and a curse. It certainly wasn’t much of a blessing at night, when the trains stormed past, rattling Remus’ small apartment and enveloping everything in noise and smoke.  
  
He passed several shop front windows, all dark. One though, in the middle of the street, was still brightly lit. Probably a take away joint or something, he imagined, but as he drew level, he found this wasn’t the case, and his feet came to an involuntary stop.  
  
Remus stared, unable to believe it. There was a young man in the window. Half-naked, drowsy, he stared out at Remus with frank _come hither_ green eyes. He wore only two slender leather straps around the tops of his thighs, a little studded collar, and high black socks like something that might be worn as part of the uniform at a boarding school. A faded sign above the door read _Pet Store._   
  
With a jolt of surprise, Remus took a step back, looking around. The streets were almost deserted. An old woman hobbled past. Remus coughed and gestured to the window. “Did you see—” Her sunken old eyes flicked to the window and back to Remus, and she glowered as she gathered her wrap closer and hurried away. Apparently she’d seen nothing to shock or interest her.  
  
A magical shop, then. Remus wondered if he should alert the authorities, but then, they’d never done him any favours. And the boy didn’t look to be in any distress; even as Remus edged reluctantly closer, peering in, the boy gave him an impish smile and stretched provocatively.   
  
A streetlamp flickered on over Remus’ shoulder and he stood, hesitating, caught between wanting to go home and mind his own business, wanting to rescue the boy and wanting to—wanting to— _wanting to go in there and ride him like a pony until morning._  
  
Remus shivered, less from the cold than the warmth flooding his gut and the zing that sped up his spine.   
  
He couldn’t move. He certainly wasn’t going to go in and do anything to the boy. The word shop implied that there would be payment of some kind required, for one thing, and Remus didn’t have anything to spare, even if the youth was utterly fuckable.   
  
He couldn’t seem to convince himself to leave, though. He stood, immobile, the freezing air making him hug himself and stamp his feet. He knew he should go, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the lovely, lithe creature in the window.  
  
Movement in the shadows. Remus stepped back a moment as the boy’s head turned. Someone had come up behind him, and the boy reached up to pull the person closer. It was a rather ugly man with a hooked nose and lank hair, but his knowing smile was pure, exquisite heat as he touched the boy’s body.  
  
The boy nearly seemed to purr, throwing his dark head back, his eyes shutting blissfully.   
  
The man leaned low over the boy to kiss him. As they kissed, long-fingered hands swept down the boy’s slim torso. He pinched the boy’s nipples, tweaked them hard enough that the young man bucked and cried out.  
  
Remus could hear it through the glass and it startled him enough so that he took an involuntary step back.   
  
The boy’s eyes opened and he gave Remus a pleading gaze; Remus wondered if the boy realised it did not make Remus want to alleviate his agony at all.   
  
The man ignored all of this, urging the boy up onto his knees. As Remus looked down, he noticed that a thin wire ran from one of the leather straps on the boy’s thigh up into his anus. The greasy-haired man gave the wire a tug, and a thick butt plug slowly popped out. The young man moaned, this time quietly enough that Remus couldn’t hear it at all.  
  
The greasy-haired man let the butt plug drop, dangling, and nudged the head of his prick against the boy’s arsehole. Remus felt vague surprise; he supposed he hadn’t been paying attention when the man undid his trousers. The rest of his outfit was still snugly buttoned up, black and melding with the shadows in the dimly lit shop.   
  
The boy seemed to object, but the man said nothing, instead inching himself forward in little spurts until he was fully sheathed. Remus could see sweat beading on the boy’s forehead; no surprise, as the man was very large. It must have been difficult to accommodate his length and girth.  
  
The man began to pound into the boy’s body, taking no notice of the cries muffled by the thick windows. One of the man’s hands dug into the boy’s side—with the other, he reached up and yanked the boy’s head back. The youth gazed up at Remus again, pink lips forming soundless whimpers.   
  
Remus stared, wondering if this sort of thing happened every day. He wondered if customers were allowed to try the merchandise. He could picture the youth vividly, perched on the window seat and surrounded by men, cocks thrusting in his arse, his mouth, his little hands balled into fists. He imagined the boy squirming, writhing as a customer pulled back to decorate his pert nose and flushed cheeks with seed.   
  
Remus swallowed hard.  
  
But now the greasy-haired man’s thrusts were becoming longer, slower, and the boy’s eyes shut in what looked suspiciously like pleasure. He gave a great shiver, narrow shoulders shuddering deliciously, and the greasy-haired man leaned forward to lick his sweat-slick back, tongue dancing over a shoulder blade.  
  
The boy bucked back and Remus saw the man’s jaw clench. It must have been wonderful, being pressed into the slick heat of the youth’s body. He could see the large prick disappearing between perky, pale cheeks, again and again as the man’s hips slammed home.   
  
Despite the icy air, Remus could feel his blood pounding. His prick was stiff and pressing up against his zip. He watched them hungrily, trying to decide what to do. It was much too cold to risk exposing himself, but at the same time, his entire body felt overheated and immune to the chill. Besides, he didn’t have the willpower to _keep_ from wanking.  
  
Compromising, he undid his zip and reached down into his trousers, but didn’t pull out his cock. Instead he began to masturbate exactly as he was, only the purpling head of his prick, swollen and sensitive, poked out of his fist.   
  
The boy in the window noticed.  
  
Despite the fucking he was getting, his vivid green eyes zeroed in on Remus’ crotch and the boy licked his lips, putting one hand on the icy window. The boy looked like an advertisement for all your filthy fantasies come true, framed by feathers of frost. He looked absolutely edible, the little harlot. Remus wanted to nip him on his round little arse, wanted to spank him and slap him and pinch his nipples until he howled.  
  
The youth grimaced in pleasure-pain, lips drawn back to expose tightly-clenched teeth. God, _tightly-clenched._ What a wonderful thought.  
  
Pulled irresistibly closer, Remus inched forward until he was next to the window. He glanced up at the greasy-haired man, but he was apparently so busy thrusting into the boy that he didn’t notice or care. He was completely absorbed and Remus could hardly blame him; just imagining how sinfully slick and hot and tight the boy must be sent a sunburst of pleasure off in Remus’ chest.  
  
The boy looked dazed, his hair a tangled halo tinged with silver tips from the streetlight. His cheeks were pink and his body glistening with sweat; Remus noticed the man behind him was having difficulty finding purchase on that slender, perfect body. Finally the man paused, noticing Remus and smiling nastily. He gestured to the boy to brace himself against the window and took up the brutal pace again, plunging into the youth’s body.  
  
The man bent and muttered something in boy’s ear. The boy seemed enthusiastic about the suggestion, whatever it was; he nodded and smiled mischievously. Then he pressed his nose to the glass, looked up at Remus and pursed his lips a little.  
  
With a shock, Remus realised the boy’s head was at about the same level as his cock; it caused the organ to give a mighty throb of pleasure. He stared down, noticing he could see into the pink cavern of the youth’s mouth, down the dark hollow of his throat. The boy kissed the glass in unmistakeable invitation.  
  
Remus came just a little closer. The boy ran his tongue over the glass, a long, wet streak of wetness following behind. Remus was utterly speechless, and looked up to see the greasy-haired man laughing at him silently. It was a small price to pay for the image of those pretty lips in a sweet little moue.   
  
He watched as the boy did his best imitation of oral sex against the windowpane, tongue flicking and twisting against the glass, eyes half shut. Remus could almost feel the boy’s hot breath against his prick, could imagine the sweet, slippery play of tongue against flesh.  
  
Panting so hard that his breath billowed up in clouds around his head, he shuddered with delight as the man pressed the boy to the glass, hard. The glass itself must have been cold; the youth’s nipples pebbled and a little gooseflesh crept down his belly, but his prick was defiantly red and erect, and the boy rose up and rutted mindlessly against the smooth glass.  
  
Remus reached out one hand, tracing the unreachable contours of the youth’s body with a fingertip.  
  
The boy gave a great gasp and quiver and came, his brows knitted.   
  
The greasy-haired man paused just a minute, letting the boy catch his breath, before throwing him down on the widow seat and fucking him even harder than before. The boy was on his back now, his little stocking feet bobbing in the air.   
  
The greasy-hair man stilled, his face contorted, as he came, emptying himself in the youth. Watching, Remus felt unsteady as he saw a little come bubble out around the man’s penis. The man withdrew with a sigh. Then the boy turned his head to look at Remus, reached down to touch the dribbling seed, brought his hand up and sank his finger into his mouth as though it were a sweetie.  
  
Remus felt his back arch as he came, splattering the window with his semen. He stood, trembling for a few minutes before hastily buttoning himself up again. The shop door creaked and he looked up in surprise to the see the man coming out, leading the boy by his little collar.  
  
Remus backed away. “I couldn’t afford him,” he said hastily.  
  
The dark-haired, hook-nosed man smirked. “This one’s not for sale,” he replied. “This one’s just to tempt the customers into the shop.”  
  
Remus nodded. He could certainly see how that could work.  
  
“Clean up the mess you made, boy,” the sneering man ordered.   
  
The boy breathed on the glass, making sure his tongue wouldn’t stick, then began to lick away all traces of Remus’ emission. After watching a moment or two, Remus began to walk away. It was dark now, and he should be getting home.   
  
Besides, the shop was on his way from the train station, Remus reminded himself with a smile. He could stop there every day.


End file.
